


One Piece PETs: Flying Lessons

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [66]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin teaches Kuina how to fly. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Flying Lessons

**One Piece PETs: Flying Lessons**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sweet series belongs to the astounding Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Today was a very special day. It was the day when the daughter of Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin, Nico Kuina, learned to fly. Though, the little Crane/Tiger child was extremely nervous. That was the problem with Kuina: she did not have much self-esteem. Everyone tried their hardest to help build up her confidence, yet it was no use. Even Kuina's older brother, Roronoa Hanako, could not bring her out of her shell.

 

At the moment, Kuina is in her room, reading her book. Then, she heard a knock at her door.

 

"Yes?" she called.

 

Soon...her father, Zoro, entered.

 

"Hey." he greeted.

 

"...Papa, I'm not gonna fly." Kuina replied, glaring.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Look, Kuina," he started. "I get that you're afraid, but you gotta learn to fly sometime."

 

"..." Kuina remained quiet.

 

"Kuina?" Zoro asked.

 

"Papa...just leave me alone." Kuina whispered.

 

Zoro sighed before he turned and walked out.

 

"Well?" Robin asked.

 

"No dice." Zoro answered.

 

"All right, that's it!" exclaimed the Crane Woman as she entered Kuina's room via her Devil Fruit powers.

 

"Ah! Mama!!" Kuina cried.

 

"Nico Kuina, you are learning how to fly right now!" Robin told her daughter.

 

"No!" replied the Hybrid girl. "I don't wanna! You can't make me!!"

 

Robin raised an eyebrow.

 

"Is that right?" she asked.

 

Suddenly, she used her powers on Kuina.

 

"AAH!!!" she screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

 

"Now you listen here, young lady," Robin spoke up. "You are going to fly, whether you like it or not!"

 

"Why should I?!" Kuina questioned.

 

"Kuina...what if you were all alone somewhere, and someone was after you?" her mother asked. "And you couldn't run away because you hurt your legs, somehow?"

 

Kuina did not answer.

 

"Growing up, I didn't have my parents to help teach me how to fly," Robin explained. "I had to teach myself."

 

Kuina looked at her mother in surprise.

 

"Really, Mama?"

 

"Mm-hm," Robin nodded. "I just want you to be safe."

 

Kuina looked down, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for the way she acted, earlier.

 

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

 

Robin smiled and hugged her.

 

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," she replied. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Mama." said Kuina.

 

Robin picked up her daughter and took her outside.

 

"Are you ready for your first flying lesson?"

 

"...a little."

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Don't you worry," she assured. "I'll be right there with you."

 

*****Later*****

 

   Robin and Kuina are at the top of the Crow's Nest, the latter wearing a helmet, shoulder pads, and knee pads. All of them courtesy of Franky. This was just in case she had a bad landing. This did not calm her nerves, though. Poor girl was shaking like a leaf.

 

"Kuina, it's going to be all right." Robin reassured.

 

"M-Mama, I changed my mind!" Kuina cried. "I-I don't wanna do this! It's scary!!"

 

"Hey, Kuina!" Zoro called from the the deck.

 

Kuina looked down to see her father and everyone else.

 

"Don't worry, it's just like riding a bike!" he told her. "Off a cliff!"

 

"AAH!!!" Kuina screamed, clinging to Robin.

 

"Zoro!!" Robin shouted. "That's not helping!!"

 

"Dad, we're trying to help her get over her fears!" shouted Hanako.

 

"Sorry." Zoro apologized.

 

Up on the Crow's Nest, Kuina still clung to her mother.

 

"Kuina," Robin spoke up. "it'll be all right."

 

Kuina looked up at the Crane Woman with tear-filled eyes.

 

"Watch me, okay?" Robin asked.

 

   Kuina nodded her head at this and she let go of Robin. The archaeologist spread her wings, fell down and took flight. Kuina gasped in awe at how her mother bravely jumped down from the Crow's Nest...the way she opened her wings and then took to the air, her wings flapping gracefully to gain more altitude.

 

"Amazing...!" she whispered.

 

Zoro smiled up at his wife while Hanako whistled in amazement. Soon, Robin flew back to Kuina and landed on the roof of the Crow's Nest.

 

"Just like that, all right?" she asked.

 

"Okay." Kuina nodded as she stepped forward.

 

She took a deep breath, opened her wings, and jumped.

 

"I can't look!" cried Usopp, covering his eyes.

 

Kuina tried to fly...but she gasped and screamed as she began to plummet towards the deck!

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Nami screamed.

 

"I've got her! I've got her!!" Luffy exclaimed, holding out his arms.

 

Thankfully, he caught the little girl.

 

"SAFE!!" Chopper shouted.

 

"Thanks, Uncle Luffy." Kuina told him.

 

"Anytime, Kuina!" he replied.

 

Robin flew down and stood beside her daughter.

 

"You wanna try again?" she asked.

 

"No!" Kuina cried. "It's too scary! I can't do it, Mama! I don't wanna fly!"

 

"Kuina, you can do it," Robin responded. "No one said it's going to be easy."

 

"What if I fall again?" Kuina sniffled.

 

"Don't worry, little sis," Hanako reassured, petting her on the head. "we'll be right here to catch you if that happens."

 

"You promise?" Kuina asked.

 

"We promise." Hanako answered.

 

"...Okay." Kuina whispered.

 

So, she went back up and the Crow's Nest to try again.

 

"Ready?" Robin asked.

 

"Yes." Kuina nodded.

 

She took in a deep breath...exhaled...spread her wings...and jumped.

 

"You can do it, Kuina!" Hanako cried. "C'mon!!"

 

Kuina tried to stay in the air...unfortunately, she ended up falling back down again!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" she screamed.

 

"KUINA!!!" Robin cried as she flew down to catch her daughter.

 

"MAMA!!!" Kuina cried.

 

"MIL FLEUR!!!" Robin shouted as giant hands sprouted, catching the Crane/Tiger child.

 

Kuina panted in fright. Robin landed near the girl and hugged her.

 

"Are you all right?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah," Kuina whispered. "I don't get it, though...why do I keep falling?"

 

"...Maybe it's all those pads," Hanako pondered. "They're probably weighing you down."

 

"Really?" Kuina blinked.

 

"Yeah." her brother nodded.

 

"Franky, take off the pads." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Right." complied the cyborg as he took off Kuina's pads.

 

"All right," Robin said. "Let's give it another try."

 

So, they did. Kuina breathed in and out, spread her wings, and jumped. Yet, once again...she fell.

 

"HELP!!!" she cried.

 

"I gotcha, Kuina!" Zoro yelled as he caught his daughter in his arms.

 

"...Thank you, Papa," Kuina spoke up...with tears in her eyes. "E...excuse me."

 

At that moment, she ran to her room.

 

"Kuina, wait!" Robin cried, though it was too late.

 

She had locked herself in her room and refused to come out.

 

"Oh...this is all my fault," Robin spoke up. "I pushed her too far."

 

"This isn't your fault, Robin," responded Zoro. "Maybe she just needs a little more time until she think she's ready."

 

"...I hope you're right."

 

Next, she sighed and went to the library.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Kuina*****

 

Kuina sniffled as she sat in her bed, hugging her knees.

 

"I'll never learn to fly...!" she whispered. "Never!"

 

"Kuina?" Hanako called.

 

"Go away, Hanako." she replied.

 

"Sis...I wanna help you."

 

"How? I'm never gonna be able to fly."

 

"You don't know that for sure."

 

"Well, I know this much. I give up!"

 

"Kuina...don't say that. That's not what Mom and Dad taught us. We should never give up, no matter how hard things seem."

 

"Well, in this case, they're wrong!"

 

"Kuina--"

 

"Forget it! I'm never gonna fly!! EVER!!!"

 

Hanako sighed...at that instant, he kicked down his sister's door.

 

"AAH!!" Kuina cried. "D-don't do that!!"

 

Hanako grabbed Kuina, hoisted her over his shoulders, and took her out of her room.

 

"Hanako, put me down!" she cried. "Put me down, right now! HELP!!! MAMA!!! PAPA!!!"

 

Robin and Zoro came out and gasped.

 

"Hanako, what are you doing?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Roronoa Hanako, you put your sister down!!" Robin ordered.

 

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry!" Hanako apologized. "But, I have to do this!!!"

 

"HELP~!!!" screamed Kuina. "MAKE HIM STOP!!!! MAMA!!!! PAPA!!!! PLEASE, HELP ME!!!!"

 

Zoro got down on all fours and roared as he charged for Hanako. Soon, Hanako ran!

 

"HANAKO, GET BACK HERE!!!" shouted Zoro.

 

The young Tiger/Crane Hybrid Man climbed up the Crow's Nest with his father in hot pursuit!

 

"Dammit, Hanako, get back here!!" Zoro shouted. "Don't make me hurt you!!!"

 

"PAPA, PLEASE STOP HIM!!!" Kuina cried.

 

Soon, Hanako made it to the top...though, Zoro was right behind him.

 

By now, everyone else had come out and gasped in horror at the scene!

 

"What the fuck?!" Usopp questioned. "Hanako's gone crazy!!"

 

"Hanako, stop!!" Luffy cried. "You could kill her!!"

 

"AAH!!!" Chopper screamed. "DON'T DO IT, HANAKO!!!"

 

" _Hanako, are you out of your mind?!_ " questioned Blizzard. " _She's just a little girl!_ "

 

"Good lord, I can't watch!!" Brook exclaimed as he covered his eye sockets.

 

Robin was on her knees, crying her eyes out with Nami trying her hardest to console her.

 

"Robin, it's gonna be okay!" Nami reassured. "Please, calm down!!"

 

"Please, don't do it, Hanako!!!" Robin cried.

 

"What will your parents think, man?!" Franky questioned.

 

"DAMMIT, STOP!!!" shouted Sanji.

 

"Hanako...put...your sister...down!" Zoro ordered. "RIGHT NOW!!"

 

"...If you insist," Hanako replied...before he held Kuina over the edge!

 

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Kuina screamed. "HANAKO, PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!!!"

 

Zoro roared before he lunged at his son...who released his grip on Kuina, who began to plummet towards the deck!

 

" **KUINA, NO!!!** " Robin screamed.

 

"DON'T WORRY, I GOT HER!!!" Luffy shouted as he ran to catch the little girl.

 

Meanwhile, Zoro had pinned his son down, and needless to say, "furious" did not even BEGIN to describe his feelings!

 

"YOU MONSTER!!!!" Zoro shouted. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOUR SISTER!!!!!"

 

"DAD, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" Hanako tried to explain, until Zoro began strangling the life out of him.

 

"NO EXCUSES!!!" he yelled.

 

Soon after, he heard the sound of laughter.

 

"What the hell...?"

 

Zoro looked down to see Kuina...and she was flying!

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!!?" everyone, minus Hanako, cried.

 

"I...I'm flying!" Kuina laughed, giddily. "I'm really flying!!"

 

"I don't believe it..." gasped Usopp.

 

Luffy just laughed.

 

"All right, Kuina!" he cheered. "Way to go!!"

 

A little later, Kuina flew down and landed in front of the others. A pause...at that point, Robin grabbed her and pulled her into her arms.

 

"Mama?"

 

"I'm so proud of you, Kuina...!"

 

Soon, Robin sniffled as tears fell from her eyes.

 

"Mama, please don't cry!" Kuina exclaimed.

 

"I'm sorry...I can't help it!" Robin replied. "I'm just so happy...!"

 

Up on the Crow's Nest, Zoro and Hanako watched as Robin hugged her daughter, and the former smiled at them.

 

"Well, I'll be damned," Zoro spoke up. "I can't believe that actually worked."

 

"Dad, how could you even think that I'd actually hurt Kuina?" asked Hanako. "You must think I'm crazy."

 

"Well...I guess you're right," Zoro answered. "Although..."

 

"Although...?" Hanako repeated.

 

Nano-seconds later, Zoro grabbed Hanako and pulled him in a choke hold!

 

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO SO DAMN FAR!!!" he shouted. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU SCARED US ALL HALF-TO-DEATH!!!!"

 

"Dad, I'm sorry...!" Hanako choked. "It was the only way...!"

 

Zoro brought his son to his face and told him, "You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll chop your tail off. You hear me?!"

 

"Yes, sir...!" Hanako squeaked.

 

"Good." Zoro responded, letting go of the Tiger/Crane Hybrid Man.

 

Hanako gasped for air and sighed in relief.

 

"Thanks for not killing me, at least." he panted.

 

"Don't mention it." replied Zoro.

 

They both headed down from the Crow's Nest and joined up with everyone.

 

"Well, Kuina...you did it," Zoro began. "You finally learned to fly."

 

Kuina smiled.

 

"Thanks, Papa," she spoke up. "And thank you, too, Hanako."

 

"You're welcome, sis."

 

Afterwards, Kuina punched his leg.

 

"Ow!" he cried.

 

"Next time, give me a little warning!" she shouted. "I thought I was gonna soil myself!!"

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

"Hey," Luffy spoke up, "let's take it easy, huh?"

 

"Okay." answered Kuina.

 

"Anyway," Luffy continued, "I think this calls for a celebration, don't you think?"

 

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

 

Kuina laughed happily at this. Soon, a party was thrown. Sanji made lots of food and Luffy gorged himself.

 

"If only Belle were here," Nami spoke up. "She would've loved this."

 

"Yes." agreed Robin. "It's too bad we had to leave her in the East Blue."

 

"I know." Nami replied, more quietly this time.

 

"Well...at least she's safe," Luffy answered. "That's all I could ever want."

 

"Right." Nami nodded.

 

"Let's not talk about the sad stuff," Hanako spoke up. "this is Kuina's day."

 

"Right." Zoro agreed.

 

So, they continued on with the party.

 

"Mama? Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Robin replied.

 

"What's up, Kuina?" Zoro asked.

 

"...I'm sorry for giving up," Kuina apologized. "That's...not what you taught me."

 

Zoro pat the little girl on the head.

 

"Don't worry about it." he told her.

 

Kuina smiled a little. At that moment, she hugged her parents and her big brother.

 

"I love you."

 

"We love you, too, Kuina."

**Author's Note:**

> After Hunting Lessons, I thought, _'Why not write one where Kuina learns how to fly?'_ and voila!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Naturally, little Kuina would be nervous about flying for the first time.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
